What is love?
by random-chatterbox
Summary: Peter Pan is the boy that refused to grow up, Wendi is a girl that was forced to. Peter takes her to neverland and found he has forgoten what love is yet Wendi doesn't believe such a thing exists. Can they help each other find it?
1. Wendi's problems

What is Love? Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan or any of the characters associated with the story. This story is largely based on the recent peter pan movie, which I also don't own.  
  
Peter Pan is the boy that refused to grow up, Wendi is a girl that was forced to. When Peter goes back to earth and discovers that Wendy is no longer alive he finds her great, great, great, granddaughter, Wendi and decides to bring her to Neverland. Peter has forgotten about love and Wendi does not believe such a thing exists. Can they help each other find it?  
  
Year 2000  
  
" Wendi, I feel sick. Can you please tell me the rest of the story?" moaned a small boy cuddled in the comfort of his bed. A young girl about 16 leaned over the boy to feel his forehead.  
  
" Mitch, you have a fever. You should rest while I'll make you some soup. When I come back with the soup I'll tell you the rest of the story. Okay?" smiled Wendy as she left the room. Wendy made her way down the long corridor of her house when she bumped into her other younger brother Joe.  
  
" Oi, Wendy have you seen my game? I think I might have left it a dad's house," said Joe looking frantically around the house.  
  
" No I haven't but if you want I'll tell you and Mitch the rest of the story" she said as she arrived in the kitchen. She reached into the white cupboard above the stove and took out a packet of chicken soup.  
  
" Nah it's okay Wendy I'm getting a bit old for story's. Hey, don't you think you should stop mothering me and Mitch? After all I'm turning 14 this year and Mitch is 11." He said while still searching for his game.  
  
Wendy sighed as she turned the kettle on " Well Joe if I don't act like a mother toward you who will? Aunty Moura is never around and when she is she's drinking and father is in no position to look after us. He has a family of his own now and we have to respect that" Wendi poured the contents of the soup into a cup and added the boiling water. " We are lucky with what we have. A nice home with Aunty Moura, enough food and we still visit father." Joe just nodded as he went searching for his game in another area of the house. Wendi shook her head then brought the soup into Mitch's room.  
  
" Here Mitch, drink this. While you do that I'll tell you the end of the story of the brave Peter Pan and the evil Captain Hook" Wendy handed the mug to Mitch as he sat up in his bed and listened eagerly. "Well when I left off last Peter had just cut off Hook's hand and thrown it to the crocodile. So after Peter had so bravely fought Hook in an epic battle of good versus evil he went down and rescued the lost boys from the ever- rising tide. Just as Peter had yelled his victory crow Hook had risen from his defeat with his pistol raised at Peter. Then BANG!" as Wendi yelled 'BABG' Mitch gave a little jump. Wendi smiled to herself to see him listening so eagerly and continued the story " Peter fell from mid hight right into the water below him. The lost boys screamed as their leader fell to his watery grave. Hook gave a triumphant laugh but it was interrupted by. Peter Pan flying out of the water and holding his small dagger to Hooks throat. Lucky for Hook that Smite was there to fire a shot at Peter which caused him and the lost boys to retreat back to the forest." Mitch was at the edge of his bed hanging to every word that slid off Wendi's tongue. Wendi smiled to herself to see his reaction to her stories. She then tucked Mitch back into his bed and kissed him on the forehead telling him to get some rest.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
" Hey Wendi, where you been lately girl?" asked an Asian girl near the back of the club.  
  
" Uh nowhere Tani. My brother's sick so I have to look after him cause god knows Moura couldn't give a shit. I have to work extra hours to pay the bills so I haven't had time to go out lately"  
  
" Geez Wendi you have a lot on your plate. I'm glad you could come tonight, it might take your mind off all the shit that going on in your life" said Tani as she raised her cigarette to her lips.  
  
" Yeah well ever since mum died 3 years ago my life has been like this. No escaping it I guess"  
  
" That's where your wrong Wendi" said Tani while holding up a small tablet. " Care to take a trip to Neverland?" Wendi looked at the pill uncertainly but accepted it none the less. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. This had been the first time she had taken drugs and didn't know what to expect.  
  
Her life was just so stressful now she just wanted to forget and be like she was when she was a child. Had no cares or worries and just had fun. She started to remember her childhood. She remembered her mother with beautiful flowing black hair and soft blue eyes that looked so comforting. She remembered the story's her mother had told her of Peter Pan and the lost boys. She remembered Mitch and Joe playing carefree at their old house. She remembered repeating her mother's stories to her brothers. She remembered playing pirates with her brothers and their mother would sometimes join them. These where the times when her life was the happiest. She then remembered how her mother and father divorced when she was only 6. She remembered when she was 12 her mother had gotten sick and left them in her sister's care. She remembered when she was 13 her father had told her, her mother had pasted away. She remembers the hurt she felt inside. " No I don't want to remember!" yelled Wendi.  
  
" What's wrong honey?" asked a masculine voice from beside her. Wendi looked around to see herself in Michael's house and in the bed with him. She looked down at herself to see she was completely naked. 'Oh god what have I done' she thought to herself. She looked to Michael to see he didn't have any clothes on either. He had the best body and trusting brown eyes with dark brown hair to match. Although he was extremely good looking Wendi had fallen for his personality more than his looks. He had been Wendi's first serious boyfriend and by the looks of it they had taken their relationship to a new level.  
  
Michael then started to kiss her but she didn't respond. He took no notice as he moved his kissed down her neck and toward her breast. " No please don't" said Wendi as she tried to push him away.  
  
" You weren't saying that 5 minutes ago" he responded as he held onto her.  
  
" Look I said 'No' so please just let me go Michael," said Wendi starting to panic now. He let go of her and sat up.  
  
"What's your problem Wendi? Just a minute ago you were all for it. What's changed?" he asked slightly angered.  
  
" Look Michael I think it was a mistake. I'm not ready for this"  
  
" Well maybe if that was a mistake I am too. Is that what you are trying to say? Look Wendi I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready and I'm starting to think that maybe we weren't met to be"  
  
" Are, are you breaking up with me?" asked Wendi somewhat confused.  
  
" Yes Wendi I am" stated Michael coldly.  
  
" But, but I think I love you, Michael" said Wendi desperately.  
  
"Wake up Wendi! There is no such thing as love. That is just what they say in story's to make them more interesting," he said while starting to put his pants back on. Wendi looked at him for a while them it finally sunk in. She started to sob at the side of the bed.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Wendi sobbed at the bus station as she tried to forget about what had occurred last night. She had once again pushed away one of the only things left that made her happy. She snapped out of her thoughts as the bus came rolling up to the station. Wendi got to her feet and entered the vehicle, paying one dollar for her ticket then retreating to the back of the bus. As she looked out the window she thought about what would happen if she took her own life. Would people notice? Would people care? The way her life was going suicide was starting to sound good although she knew that she would never kill herself because if she did then Mitch and Joe would have no one. She sighed as she tried to concentrate on the positives in her life. Well there was Joe and Mitch. Then once she thought about it, they were all that kept her going everyday. She had to leave school to get a job to support them all so she didn't have very many friends and she had just lost her boyfriend. The more she examined her life the more she realized how screwed up it was. Finally she decided she wouldn't look at it anymore and try to think about something else.  
  
When she got home Mitch will probably ask her to tell him another story. She was starting to run out. Before her mother had died she had told Wendi hundreds. She said that Wendi's great, great, great, grandmother had been the Wendy that the stories where based on. When Wendy had a child, Jane she had told her the stories. Then Jane had told her kids and the cycle continued. Wendi's mother said that when Wendi was to have children she would tell them the story. Wendi sobbed as an image of Michael came flooding into her head. 'No Michael's right there is no such thing as love I was just kidding myself' she told herself as she got off at her stop and started to walk back to her house.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Wendi unlocked the front door and entered the house. It was abnormally quiet and she immediately thought something was wrong. " Mitch, Mitch!!! Joe, Joe!!! Where are you two," she yelled throughout the house. She then heard the smashing of glass and raced toward the back garden. She escaped the house to see Aunt Maura drunk as anything and smashing beer bottles on the ground. Huddled in the corner of the garden were Mitch and Joe. They were scared half to death as their Aunty was advancing on them with a bottle of beer in her hand. Wendi made a quick dash toward her and grabbed both her hands behind her back so she couldn't move. " Quick you two get into the house before she gets free" yelled Wendi as Mitch and Joe got up and sprinted toward the back door.  
  
Wendi could feel herself loosing grip of her Aunt so she let go and made for the back door. She got inside with her brothers and locked all the doors so their Aunt could sober up in the back yard. When their Aunt was drunk she became very violent and dangerous to people around her so the children had no choice but to leave her there until she was able to think straight.  
  
" Wendi can you tell us another story?" asked Mitch as the 3 children huddled onto the couch.  
  
" Mitch I don't think I know anymore. Joe thinks I'm mothering you too much and I'm starting to think so too. We all have to grow up sometime and I think it's about time that we all did." Mitch sat there with an open mouth.  
  
" But Wendi what about Peter and never having to grow up?" asked Mitch with tears at the corner of his eyes.  
  
" Mitch, Peter is just a story. He's not real, it's just a story that mother told me before she died and I told to you. I went through a lot last night and I'm starting to think that we should all grow up. I've been saving money for about 3 years now. Some that mother had left us and some from working. I've got about 30 thousand in the bank. If Joe can get job and start saving we can move out in about 2 years."  
  
" Wendi you changed ever since mother died" said Joe.  
  
" Yeah Joe I grew up" said Wendi. 


	2. come away to Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or anything associated with the story of Peter Pan. Eg Movie, book ect.  
  
What is love?  
  
A young boy floating at the window had overheard the whole conversation. He had recently come to this window a lot because of the girl who told fabulous stories about him. He had come back to earth because it was spring- cleaning time and he had to get Wendy. He had been to where her house had been before but it seemed to have vanished. He had tried looking for her but this world seemed to have changed a lot since last year.  
  
Most of the other windows in the world now were closed except this one. He had discovered that the girl that had told the stories was called Wendi. He could see a slight resemblance between her and his Wendy. He decided that he and the lost boys needed a new mother and decided that this girl although would never be as good as Wendy would have to do. He decided he would reveal himself to her as soon as the sun had sunk below the horizon.  
  
" Wendi you can't grow up. I can't grow up and I won't!" screamed Mitch at the top of his lungs.  
  
" Shhh, shhh Mitch" Wendi said in a soothing voice. " Don't worry you won't have to grow up right at this second but it is going to happen eventually. It's an inevitable part of life. As for me it's to late. I grew up long ago" Mitch sobbed while ranting on about how Peter didn't grow up. Wendi couldn't help but feel guilty for making him feel like this. She was the one that had told him about Peter Pan then she turned around and told him to grow up.  
  
She drew Mitch's head down into her lap and rubbed it slowly as his sobbing ceased. Just as his sobbing stopped a noise could be heard out on the veranda. All three children ran to it and looked over the edge looking for any signs for what had made the noise. They looked down to see their Aunt had sobered up and was now sleeping in the hammock. They dismissed the noise as her dreaming or something. They went to go back into their beds when they heard the noise again. Mitch suddenly said " Wendi, that sounds just like Peter's crow!"  
  
" Oh don't be stupid there's no such thing as .ARRGGG!!!" yelled Wendi at the top of her lungs when she saw a boy floating in the corner of the room. The boy immediately flew over to the screaming girl and covered her mouth. He slowly removed his hand while making gestures for her to keep quiet. She however took no head of them and started screaming again. " Geez Wendy didn't do this," said the boy more to himself than anyone else.  
  
" But that is Wendi" said Joe eyeing the boy suspiciously.  
  
The boy laughed as he explained " No the other Wendy or Mother as the lost boys call her" Wendy clawed his hands away from her mouth and said " Wait did you just say 'lost boys' as in Neverland lost boys. Oh and I suppose that makes you Peter Pan does It" she added the last part with sarcasm. The boy detected it but nodded anyway.  
  
" Well I've been coming to your window and listening to your stories. They're really good. Almost as good as Wendy's. Anyway the reason I'm here now is because she seems to have disappeared and I promised the lost boys a mother. I guess you'll be a suitable replacement until I can find Wendy" said the boy while continuously flying around the room examining every nook and cranny. Suddenly he grabbed Wendi's arm and pulled her into the air. This sent her into a screaming fit again. Peter then dropped her onto the bed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Do all the girls in this world scare that easy?"  
  
" I was not scared. I'm just not used to being pulled into the air by a strange boy claiming to be Peter Pan." Wendi said while examining him. " Hey wait, you can't be Peter. He's the boy that never grew up and you look about 16"  
  
Peter laughed as he started to explain, " Oh it's because I've been visiting your world a lot and it's caused me to look older. Not a lot though only a year or two. I'm not a child yet not a man and I will never be one. I'm the boy that refused to grow up and I never will!!!" He stated triumphantly as he stood on the bed with his sword raised. "Now come on Wendi let's get going." Wendy started to process the information that was given to her. Well if he was Peter Pan he looked nothing like he did in the stories. He was tall and well built wearing nothing but a pair of pants made from all different sorts of leaves and had messy sandy blonde hair. He had the eyes of a wild boy who had faced death many times yet was not afraid of it. Wendy suspected that the description of him had been altered throughout the years that the story had been passed down. This caused her to wonder about any other differences between the stories and the realities. She was pulled sharply out of her thoughts as Peter once again pulled her into the air. " Peter put me down!" she scowled. At that second he dropped her immediately causing her to land hard on the floor. He turned to face her with a wild grin.  
  
" You are Wendy! You sound exactly like her. Why do you look different though? You have the same face but have black hair instead of brown and are bigger" He looked down to her chest. When she realised what he ment by 'bigger' she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest.  
  
" I'm not the Wendy you are looking for. The Wendy in the story died about 80 years ago. I'm her great, great, great granddaughter" Peter looked at her in disbelief.  
  
" No, no she's not, you're Wendy. It's only been a year since I last came. She said she wouldn't grow up. She said." the young boy started to sob on the floor. Wendi felt very uncomfortable as the boy cried on her bedroom floor. She walked over to him and kneeled down trying to comfort him. He looked up at her with a tear stained face. " I promised I would see her again after I returned to Neverland," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sure she knew how you felt," Wendi said softly in his ear. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
" How did I feel?" he asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Well you loved her didn't you?" said Wendi  
  
" What's love?" he questioned excitedly looking intrigued.  
  
" I wish I knew" Wendi said in return. He then looked down at the floor again then jumped up into the air.  
  
" Oh come on Wendy, you'll love Neverland." Said Peter as he went to grab Wendi's arm again. She pulled it away before he could grab hold.  
  
" I can't Peter. I have responsibilities here. If you had only come 3 years earlier I would have come but I'm afraid it's to later now. I've already grown up" Peter looked shocked at her answer. He flew down next to her and spoke close to her ear.  
  
" The lost boys need a mother, Wendi. If you come to Neverland you will never, never have to worry about grown up things ever again. You'll be free," he whispered. Wendi then started to think about her life and how this morning she had though about suicide. She slowly turned to face Peter so they were centimetres apart and gave a slight nod. Peter than released a cheeky smile and grabbed her hand. He slowly rose into the air bringing Wendi along with him.  
  
" Wendi can we come to?" asked Mitch from the floor of the bedroom. Wendi looked at Peter hopefully then he reluctantly let out a smile of approval.  
  
"You do know how to fly don't you?" Peter asked Mitch and Joe. They both nodded saying " A happy thought and pixie dust" Peter smiled revealing his shining white teeth. Wendi noticed they were still his baby teeth. 'Hmm that's weird' she thought to herself. Peter reached into a small sack that hung at his hip to pull out a small bit of fairy dust. He sprinkled it over the three children and they started to float. He smiled broadly as he lead them out the window and straight to the second star on the right.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Wendy gasped in awe as she flew over the Milky Way. " Wow the stars look so beautiful from up here," she stated to Peter. He gave his childish grin and said  
  
" Well you haven't seen anything yet!" he motioned her to grab his ankle. She took it reluctantly looking at the state they were in and all of a sudden Peter shot off. Wendi quickly told Joe and Mitch to grab her ankle and then the line of children shot into space. Peter smiled saying, " Whatever you do don't. let. go!!!"  
  
Wendy gasped as she sped thorough space passing stars becoming super novas and swirls of light all around. It was amazing like the beginning of life was bursting all around her as swirls of colours and light mixed together. She then felt a force holding her back. Peter struggled forward and burst them all through the outer field of Neverland. Wendi looked in front of her to Peter smiling merrily as he skimmed the water below him. She looked down into the water to see the reflection of the two moons that rose suddenly when Peter returned. She saw the stars start to shine brighter and the water became warmer with every second that Peter was in Neverland. The sun started to rise and slowly reveal an Island beautiful with green luscious trees, surrounded by blue sparkling water. Wendi gasped and commented to Peter " Oh my god it's beautiful!" He grinned widely as he led them toward the Island.  
  
They flew toward the island heading toward a giant tree in the centre of the island. When they landed Wendi looked at Peter in surprise as he pulled a vine from the tree to reveal a secret passageway just big enough for Peter. He gave a grin and motioned them to follow him. He then leaped down into the tunnel and slid down into the unknown depths. Wendi looked at the tunnel uncertainly but decided that it would be better than staying out here. She told Mitch and Joe to go first so she could make sure they got down there safe. They did as they were told and slid down the tunnel. Peter was bigger than all of them so the tunnel was more than big enough for them to fit through. After Mitch and Joe had gone down and had supposedly landed safely Wendi went down after them. She landed with a thud on the hard dirt floor.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
" Arrg" Wendi screamed as she looked up into the faces on about 5 little boys. They all screamed equally as loud and jumped back in shock. Wendi scurried backward into the wall looking terrified but hit something warm and solid. She turned to see Peter smiling down at her. In return she scowled back up at him but was interrupted by one of the little boys poking her leg.  
  
"Peter this isn't Wendy!" complained the boy who had poked her leg. Peter smiled proudly down at the boy as if he had just solved an extremely hard riddle.  
  
" No Slightly. This is Wendy's great, great, great granddaughter. She's come to be our new mother and tell us stories." Said Peter with a wild grin.  
  
" Oh so she's here to replace Wendy" said one of the older boys.  
  
Peter spun round and glared at the young boy with extreme distaste and spat at him, " No one will ever, ever replace Wendy." By the end of the sentence Peter had drawn his dagger and was holding it threateningly to the boys throat.  
  
"Peter!" yelled Wendi when she saw him draw his dagger. " Peter, stop it you might kill him!" she yelled in concern for the younger child. Peter looked from her to the boy he had drawn his dagger to. He then smiled at Wendi and said  
  
" I wasn't going to hurt him. Well maybe a little scratch but only to punish him for not respecting his mother. Anyway it's a game that the lost boys love to play. Mean and nasty father" he pointed to himself "and kind and understanding mother" then motioned toward Wendi. Wendi looked at him in amazement and remembered the stories that her mother had told her about Peter and the lost boys.  
  
*Flash back* " Wendy became the lost boys mother and Peter their father. When ever the lost boys would miss behave Peter would try and punish them by the cold steel of his sword but the calm and sensible Wendy would stop him and give them an even more horrible punishment" said a young lady in around her 20's. She was telling a small girl cuddled up in her blanket the story of Peter Pan.  
  
" Oh what did she punish them with?" asked the eager young girl with ebony black hair to match her mothers.  
  
" Well Wendy would give the naughty children. medicine" Wendi let out a small eek. The woman laughed in the cuteness of the small child cuddled in her lap. *End of flash back*  
  
" Uh Wendi are you all right?" asked a Peter in a concerned voice. Wendi felt tears building up in her eyes as she remembered her mother. She rubbed them out and faced Peter with a smile.  
  
" Yes I'm fine. Now I think we have some naughty children to punish here" Peter smiled wickedly as Wendi started to get the swing of the game. She walked over to a vine, which sprouted small orange flowers. She picked one then filled it with water from a small pool at the bottom of the burrow. " Now who will be first to take their medicine?" she asked with a hint of menace in her voice.  
  
" Ow but mother do we have to?" asked a tall blonde boy that peter had called Slightly.  
  
" If you want dinner then you will have to finish your medicine" stated Wendi as the lost boys all lined up for their turn. 


End file.
